deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Hyperdimension Faneptuinion - Chapter 2 - “Neptunia has been kidnapped! Wait, I read that wrong…”
Forward In light of the recent situations plaguing this website, I feel like I need to do something to brighten everyone's day. In response to Para and Agents post, I have been a cause of several problems here. On and off chat. People have called to get myself permabanned, others have tried to permaban me, and eventually, I did get permabanned for something that I shouldn't have been permabanned for. I've been a main contender in this site's downfall, and as much as I hate to admit when I'm in the wrong, I have definitely been in the wrong many, many times in the past. I feel like I do need to apologize for all of my actions thus far. I've been a major contender for it, and I've been a complete and total ass to several people here. Friendly, Wolverine-man, Star, Black Mist, HIT, Link, Rock, Quaunt to a certain degree, Aqua, and several others. For that, I apologize. This year has been super stressful and I haven't exactly been able to handle myself here. At first, I thought I needed to leave wikia in general. But I couldn't do that. Even if I act like a complete douche, lots of people here still consider me a friend, and I'm grateful for that. But I made a promise to MagicRock. If I wasn't permabanned from this wiki after my last blow up, I'd change my attitude. I wouldn't call people out and yell at them for being wrong. I wouldn't intentionally be a dick. Now, that's actually working out for me. My anger issues are slowly dissolving, I've managed to get myself an awesome girlfriend, I'm going to college with the intent to become a Archaeologist, and although I'm unemployed, I'm still trying my hardest to get employed. 2016 is the year in which I turn my life around. I consider it a Super Late New Year Resolution that I may or may not even realize fully. But here's the clincher: I may eventually leave. Scratch that, I will eventually leave this wiki. But that won't be for awhile now. I don't exactly know how long it'll be. But one things for certain. Before I leave, everyone will know of the conclusion to Chatzy Nisa and Chatzy Bobobo's war. CHAPTER 2 BITCHES. Chapter 1 Recap After her large Chatzy fight with Bobobo, Nisa landed in an alternate reality from the one in which she knew, in which several characters were mashed together by something really, really weird. Neptune was kidnapped. Now you've been caught up. Chapter 2 “Alright, where am I, and why am I in a cage made out of nosehair?” Neptune asked whoever was around, not understanding the predicament she was in. or, rather, what she wasn’t in. Which was an actual cage. She wasn’t in an actual cage. It was a cage made out of nose hairs. But, anyway, to explain this further, a tall man with large muscular arms and a yellow afro appeared out of nowhere. Literally, nowhere. Nobody knows where the hell he came from. It’s like he jumped out of… “The pages of a manga!” The Yellow Haired man… wait, did you just finish my sentence? “Bobobo finishes no one’s sentence! Bobobo states.” … I quit. Bobobo can narrate this part of the story. I’ll just take my propane and wait until the next chapter. “Okay, what’s the big idea, Bobobo?” Neptune questioned, nearly out of breath. “I have kidnapped you into order to stop my arch nemesis from destroying ALL HAIR! She killed me once, I cannot let that happen again! Not even with the small turtles inside my hair. You’ll disrupt their picnic.” I noted, lifting up my afro to show the girl that there are two turtles having a picnic inside my hair. I am a beautiful being. “Wait, Nisa doesn’t want to destroy hair. She wants to end evil.” Neptune tried to convince me, but I will not allow other people to get into my head, for I am truly a man of wonder. “Dude, I can hear you trying to narrate this story. Do you even know the ending to this chapter? Wait, what am I saying, this is an actual situation I am currently in.” I quickly turned around, releasing all my nose hairs and sniffing them back into my nose, releasing the girl from her cage. “BEHOLD, THE TRUE POWER OF THE HANAGE SHINKEN!” I yelled, very loudly, while the small female ran away, possibly back to my true rival, the lustrous Nisa. But after I stated her name, like a rain of reigns, she appeared from a dust cloud that magically appeared. “VILLAIN! HOW DO YOU SURVIVE THE POWER OF JUSTICE?” Nisa yelled, loud enough that even the sun tried to cover its ears. “Easily! I wrote myself back into existence! Do you not understand my own ability?” I questions, hoping that Nisa would understand my intentions. “Actually, no, villain, I do not understand. How about we go over it with a picnic, some sunglasses, and a nice, hot can… OF JUSTICE!” Nisa yelled, kicking me in the face while yelling the words that she had yelled, yellingly. Of course, I could easily of rewritten that part of the scene, but I’ve already wrote the rest of this chapter, and nothing would change. After being kicked super hard in the face, I screamed to the high heavens, releasing another student of mine out of my hair, which was… a man in all pink. “You sure you want me here b0ss?” The guy in pink asked me. Unfortunately, I was so disappointed by the result of what had happened that I had already thrown him to mars. I think he survived, but I had no idea. I still managed to get up, all in one piece. I was not about to lose a fight to some flat-chested… “HEY, YOU! I HEARD YOU NARRATING ABOUT MY FLAT CHEST AS AN INSULT! PREPARE TO FEEL MY WRATH! THE WRATH OF JUSTICE!!!!” She yelled. At this point, I don’t feel like narrating the following fight, so here are just all the words stated during the fight. “HIYA!” Nisa yelled. “FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR!” I also yelled. “DHFGFBSIUC” We both yelled. “DEADLY JUSTICE KICK!” Nisa… wow, there is a lot of yelling. I’m going to fast forward through this part. “OH HELL NO YOU AREN’T, BOBOBO. I’LL NARRATE THIS STORY NOW!” I yelled. Huh, I guess the villain was right, there IS a lot of yelling. No matter, in the end it was just him and I, with our last breath, trying to figure out why we even hate each other, because no one has actually gave a valid reason as to why we do. I guess it has something to do with… oh, wait, he’s the CEO of the Anti-Lewd force, and I just remembered that I’m dating everyone who ever lived. Even Bobobo. I paused, curious as to what the next portion of this story would entail. And also where Hank Hill went. All of this was very, very confusing. “I agree, this is all very, very, confusing.” Bobobo bluntly put. He was in the right. If we were going to fight, we needed a much better reason than just outright hating everything the other person is and ever was. And that’s when it happened. Bobobo dropped a coffee cup that had the word ‘Justice’ written in large, bolded Comic Sans font. I have no idea where he got it, and I personally do not care where he did, but that was the last straw. “BOBOBO BO BOBOBO! THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW!! YOU AND I, WE ARE MORTAL ENEMIES FROM THIS MOMENT FORTH! Don’t try to rewrite this, because I already wrote it down, IN PERMANENT MARKER!” I yelled at the top of my lungs. “PERMANENT MARKER? YOU HEATHEN! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!” Bobobo yelled, and that’s when we went our separate ways, anticipating the day that we actually fight, one on one. It will be a day… in the future… 'To Be Continued...' Category:Blog posts